Xander's Pride
by Miss. Edith needs her tea
Summary: Xander's POV.Darkish.Mentions of child abuse.Kinda Religious.Stubbornness is the child of pride, and pride is one of the seven deadly sins. And if you sin, you will go straight to hell.


And here I am again!

If you have read my other stuff, great to see you back, and if not, glad to have you reading!

As you BtVS fans out there will see my name and wonder why I haven't written any BtVS fanfiction yet, so here you are my first BtVS oneshot.

Xander's Point of View. Dark-ish. There is mentions of child abuse. Kinda religious.

_**XxX**_

_Stubbornness is the child of pride, and pride is one of the seven deadly sins. And if you sin, you will go straight to hell._

_**XxX**_

When Alexander was still Alexander (and not Alex or Xander) he a very nice Mommy and a very nice Daddy. They called him son and held him when he was scared, and they played all the very best and most fun games with him. Though what he really loved to do with them was to learn things; and Momy and Daddy would teach him everything they could.

But when Alexander became Alex, Mommy and Daddy turned into Mom and Dad. When that happen bad things happened. They stopped playing with him and they stopped holding him when he was scared, (or just wanted a hug) and there was no more playing; no more fun. But he still learned, he learned that he had to be fast and get Dad (or Mom) his (or her) beer while it was still cold. He learned to duck, how o protect himself from Mom and Dad's mean worlds and harsh hands, (or feet, or knees or well that list could go on and on) and to never, never, ever bring his friends home. (Not that he had any)

_Normal_ family's weren't like his.

And then he met Willow and Jesse, they called him Xander (because Willow lost her front teeth and when she said Alexander it didn't sound like Alexander, and it's easier to say Xander anyway) and Xander he became. They was the "Golden Trio" the best of friends! They didn't do anything with out they others. But just as Mom and Dad became Mother and Father, then Jessica and Tony; the trio changed.

The new girl came to school.

Jesse became dust in the wind, and Buffy the Slayer took his place. No she took Xander's place, and Xander took Jesse's.

He fought the good fight, saving the world. But he was the "normal" human and he was fighting to stay in the Scooby Gang; he didn't want to leave he didn't want to go back into the dark. After his rode trip he remembered something Jessica said when she was still Mommy or maybe when she was Mother, or maybe Mom. Those times were confusing. But he knew it was when she wanted to teach him things, this was about God. Or maybe this was when she was Mom and still wanted to keep him somewhat safe.

_Stubbornness is the child of pride, and pride is one of the seven deadly sins. And if you sin, you will go straight to hell._

And hell was real now, he didn't want to go there.The gang wouldn't miss him, they might miss the donuts, but they didn't need him. Instead of going back to Sunnydale he went north. And if he stayed (or went back) he would go to hell (that was being stubborn)...right?

Maybe another dammed soul would need him, they might need a donut boy.

Maybe he didn't have to go to hell, if he wouldn't be stubborn any more, if they didn't need him and asked him to leave he would leave, find someone else who would need him. Then maybe he wouldn't go to hell. Maybe he could make up for the times he had been stubborn?

He didn't want to got to hell. He did see Deadboy after came back from his trip there, he was-well dead and he was a master vamp (even if he never acted like it) if that was too much for him took take...he didn't want to know what they could do to him.

A _normal_ human.

He wasn't going to hell, he'd make sure of it!

_Stubbornness is the child of pride, and pride is one of the seven deadly sins. And if you sin, you will go straight to hell._

And he was never going to be stubborn ever again.

What he didn't know was that he was; he stubbornly refused to ever be stubborn again.

But he couldn't stop being stubborn; that wouldn't make him AleXander.

And he would still be AleXander until the day he died and went to hell because he was too stubborn not to.

XXXXXXX

End Notes:

Hoped you liked it!

when I wrote he was going north I mean LA and Xander might end up in the startings of the Fang Gang. YAY if you picked up on it! just leave me a review, if you have time I would be glad o hear from you!


End file.
